Roto
by Amane Dolley
Summary: Él estuvo dispuesto a todo. Hizo mil cosas por esa persona especial. ¿Acaso no basto una vida de amargo sufrimiento a su lado para poder ser feliz? Cuando se ama a una persona, y esa persona te ama de una forma insana… huyes. Huyes y encuentras la felicidad. Pero cuando la verdadera felicidad es arrancada de tus manos ¿Qué haces?


Me veo en el espejo por décima vez y como otras tantas veces me pregunto: ¿Cuándo me convertí en lo que soy? Es cierto que he buscado una respuesta a ello desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Ironía: así llamo yo al haber caído en tu trampa.

Destruiste todo lo que soy. Destruiste mi perfección. Mis planes de vida. Mi forma de ser y pensar. Mi porte aristocrático. Mi máscara para no reflejar emociones. Mi fortuna. Mi familia... Si se podía destruir más, claro está.

He estado pensando que la única vez que he sido feliz fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Que cursi suena eso, pero es la verdad, no obstante, también me vino a la mente mi madre. Ella nunca me hubiera hecho daño. Y tú... Bueno, tú rompiste mi corazón.  
Y pienso: ¿En qué momento fallé? Y me doy cuenta que yo no fui quién falló. Fuiste tú.

Dejé a mis pocos amigos por ti. Renuncié a mi herencia y apellido por ti. Abandoné a mi madre por ti. Dejé la magia. Rompí mi varita.

Me encerré en una burbuja; en una burbuja que tú querías. Inclusive acepté vivir un tiempo en la Madriguera.

Mi excusa siempre fue que te amaba y que tú me amabas. Descubrí con sorpresa que era un juguete para ti. Vi tu engaño. No era el único en tu vida. Pero ¿Ron Weasley? Te di todo y ¿Me pagas metiéndote en la cama de la comadreja?

Al día siguiente vinieron tus reclamos, me pedías más y yo ya te había dado todo. Dijiste que era mi culpa, que yo ya no te satisfacía como antaño. ¡Y sólo teníamos dos años juntos! Así que lo lograste; me sometí a ser tu juguete sexual durante las noches. Aceptando incluso una tercera persona. Al terminar, lloré en el baño, no lo había hecho desde los 16, cuando era amenazado por Voldemort, pero en ese momento me sentí tan humillado... Que cayó el primer fragmento de mi amor por ti cuando me dije a mi mismo: "¡Hey! ¡Idiota!

En tu juventud tú mandabas, tú hacías sentir mal ¿Qué pasó?"  
Salí con toda la dignidad que pude, y, me vi sorprendido cuando me abrazaste y me besaste tiernamente, prometiendo que eso se había acabado, que sólo seríamos tú y yo nuevamente.  
¡Que iluso!

En las noches lo éramos, en el día te ibas al Ministerio y volvías más y más tarde. Yo estaba... ¿Tranquilo y conforme? Sí, tal vez esas son las palabras correctas; y dos meses después, bajo un hechizo desilusionador y el primer permiso para salir, te vi en Madame Malkin con la lúnatica Lovegood. ¿Tan bajo seguías cayendo? ¿Tan bajo me dejé caer yo?

Supongo que te enteraste que te había visto, ya que me diste permiso de buscar un trabajo para que no pasara las tardes solo. Lo intenté; pero un ex Mortífago aún no era bienvenido en ningún lado. Te deleitaste burlándote de mí, te reclame... y vino la primer cachetada.  
"―¡Joder! ¡Que no soy una chica estúpido Gryffindor!".

Recuerdo esa frase y sonrío. Recuerdo qué vino después y me estremezco: tú dándome golpes, tú gritando que si era un chico, sería golpeado como tal, tú tratándome como escoria, tú diciendo que si estuvieras con Ginny Weasley todo sería diferente, tú llorando de enojo y frustración. Frustración de amarme y no tener la vida que querías por ello.

Ciertamente, yo tampoco la tenía.

Estuve en San Mungo un mes. Me vi tratado mal tanto por enfermeras como por Sanadores, y siendo visitado únicamente por Theodore Nott. Se había enterado gracias a El Profeta. Juró ayudarme y le pedí que contactara a mi madre; que necesitaba verla y pedirle perdón, arrodillándome si así ella lograba ayudarme. Aún recuerdo ese momento:  
"―Draco. La cuestión es... que has estado alejado demasiado tiempo del mundo mágico. Nadie te había visto meses después de la Última Batalla, hasta hace dos meses. Han pasado muchas cosas― me sonrió tristemente. Sentándose a mi lado tomó mi mano y supe que vendría algo realmente malo―. Mira Dragón... alcanzaste a saber qué pasó con Crabbe y Goyle; pero no alcanzaste a saber que... Pansy está en Azkaban. Astoria y Daphne Greengass escaparon a Suiza: sus padres murieron. Blaise vivió en miseria, lo suficiente para obligarse a pedir ayuda Hermione Granger, irse a América y entrar a un equipo de Quidditch; es Golpeador, y por lo que sé, le va bien. Yo... perdí la fortuna de mi padre, obvio ¿No? Se la quedó el Ministerio. Viví con Millicent Bullstrode en Italia. Juré no volver a Inglaterra; no después de ser repudiado, haberme refugiado en el mundo muggle y lograr ser un empresario reconocido... Todos los Slytherin de séptimo nos apoyamos como pudimos entre nosotros. Otros como Blaise acudieron a los Gryffindor. No preguntes por qué. Ahora vengo yo a apoyarte a ti en esto.  
Fue demasiado, no creí que algunos estuvieran tan mal, pero aún no me daba razones de mi madre.  
―Theo... ¿Dónde está mi madre?  
―Tu padre fue condenado al beso del dementor. Tu madre perdió todo, incluso la herencia Black. Se volvió loca y fue traída a San Mungo. Un día la hallaron muerta.

Yaxley había sobrevivido y la mató― sus palabras tenían un deje de tristeza. Yo sólo reaccione a llorar amargamente. Me negué a creer eso. No era posible. Yo lo sabía.  
―¡Mientes Nott! ¡Yo he recibido cartas de ella! ¡Lo he hecho!― grité con todas mis fuerzas.

―¿Cómo era la lechuza? Quizá pueda averiguar de quién es y pedir que se le castigue, porque te han estado haciendo

Una broma terrible, has de saber...

―No, no. Esas cartas me llegan el 8 de cada mes, y como dónde estaba le era imposible llegar a las lechuzas, me las daba...

La boca se me secó, me quedé sin palabras y todo se derrumbó. Había sido presa de un engaño. Uno vil y demente. No pude llorar más, en un segundo me había quedado sin lágrimas, aún así había jalado a Nott del cuello hacia mí... y lo abracé, lo abracé como si fuera una tabla de salvación en medio del océano. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me di cuenta de que temblaba cuando dos brazos me rodearon y dos manos intentaban calmarme.  
―Shh... Draco, tranquilo. ¿Quién te las daba?

La pregunta más difícil.**  
**―Harry― solté con amargura".

Ese había sido el momento en el que todo el amor ciego que le tenía al Chico-que-vivió-y-venció se esfumo, me volví a sentir el orgulloso Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts. El orgulloso que trataba mal a todos, que sólo tenía un grupo diminuto de amigos verdaderos en los cuáles confiar. El aristocrático que se sentía superior a los demás porque sabía que lo era. Recuperé mi dignidad. Volví a ser la serpiente, el Slytherin, un príncipe de hielo. Uno que si antes tardaba en dar calor, ahora no daría ninguno.

Yo soporté todo por amor. Pensé en ti... Potter.

Pensé que podría haber aguantado todo, menos que te hicieras pasar por mi madre, que me ocultarás su muerte tantos años. Fui un idiota. Y no te di oportunidad de que me lo restregaras.

Me había ido con Theo en cuanto estuve recuperado. Todo lo habías pagado tú. Siempre actuando como héroe... y a la vez como cobarde. Nunca fuiste a verme. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

Tenía 21 años y aún era muy joven. Vivía con Theo y estudiaba la universidad tratando de acoplarme a todo lo muggle a mi alrededor.

Todo era nuevo. Yo era nuevo. Cierto era que alejaba a las personas con mi frialdad. A todas menos a mis mentores ―los cuales creían que era un gran alumno y que mi actitud era estupenda para mi futuro― y a Theo; mi único amigo en esos tiempos y la única persona que sabía cómo era realmente. Siempre decía: "Estás roto. Dejaste el pasado atrás y con eso ya crees estar completo".

Lo maldecía, pero mi subconsciente sabía que era verdad. **  
**Poco a poco se coló en mi corazón y cundo estuve seguro de todo, iniciamos una relación. Él me comprendía, sabía lo que necesitaba, sabía qué le podía dar yo. Sabía que era un témpano de hielo que necesitaba calor, que estaba roto y yo sabía que él uniría cada pedazo de mí.

Cuando vino el primer momento juntos supe que lo amaba.

Supe que amaba a Theodore Nott y que Harry Potter ahora sólo era un recuerdo de un amor prohibido e infructífero.

Y después de mucho tiempo volví a ser feliz. Volví a sonreír.

Recuerdo cómo me veían todos en la universidad. Ya no era indiferencia, mucho menos arrogancia y desprecio; era envidia. Envidia de mi felicidad, y uno que otro me veía con simpatía. Ahora eran los mentores quienes me veían con desprecio. Les parecía "no moral" que mi felicidad fuera gracias a una relación homosexual.

Si bien es cierto, el nuevo Draco Malfoy no era conocido por la privacidad. Theo y yo paseábamos juntos. Pasaba a recogerme a la universidad y no perdía el tiempo para darme un beso. Yo hacía lo mismo al visitarlo en su oficina. Era mi "venganza". Ambos disfrutábamos esos detalles. Parecíamos niños con nuestros juegos; adolescentes en las noches cuando no nos daba tiempo de llegar a la cama y terminábamos uno sobre el otro en el suelo; y adultos con las responsabilidades de ambos.

El 5 de Junio de 2006, yo tenía 26 años. Había terminado la universidad, trabajaba con Theo y ese mismo día planeábamos casarnos.

En ese sentido me alegraba de abandonar el mundo mágico y vivir al estilo muggle, incluyendo sus leyes.

Estaba todo preparado. La celebración sería en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, en uno de los tantos salones que tenían para los eventos. Habíamos invitado a unos cuantos amigos y amigas, incluyendo a Millicent, Daphne, Astoria y Blaise, quien un día antes me había dado la sorpresa de mi vida al visitarnos en casa, casado con Granger y un bebé en brazos.

No que me molestara, había dejado los prejuicios tiempo atrás, si no que me sorprendía. Al parecer a ella también le sorprendió todo lo que había y cómo lo había logrado cuando Theo y yo les contamos nuestra historia:**  
**"―Así que después de traerlo a Italia conmigo terminó la universidad, trabajamos en el mismo lugar, somos reconocidos...**  
**―Y estamos juntos desde hace 2 años...**  
**―Era hora de sentar cabeza...**  
**―Tampoco iba a dejarlo ir ¿Verdad?...**  
**―Te hubiera llevado conmigo...**  
**―Me hubiera ido contigo...

―¿Aunque vaya al mismísimo infierno?...**  
**―El infierno es lindo...**  
**―Hace calor...**  
**―Tú me das calor...

No pude evitar darle un beso, segundos después un carraspeo por parte de Blaise nos interrumpió. Rió divertido y suspiró.

―Vaya, vaya... Nunca creí que los vería tan felices, me da gusto por ambos, en serio. Hacen una pareja peculiar― volvió a reír y posó una mano en la rodilla de su acompañante, quién también rió y agregó con nostalgia:

―A mí me recuerdan a Fred y George Weasley... no sé por qué.

todos rieron menos yo, la mención de ese apellido me trajo recuerdos que parecían tan lejanos, recuerdos que había enterrado y según creía yo, olvidado. Todo parecía una película. Un Flash Back en mi cabeza. Parecía irreal. Tanto dolor no pudo ser verdad. Tanto engaño. Tanta sumisión de mi parte. Era tan dañino y en sus mejores momentos placentero, los cuales no fueron muchos.

Un ligero apretón de manos interrumpió mis cavilaciones.**  
**―Draco, amor ¿Estás bien?― volví mi rostro a esos ojos castaños que destellaban preocupación.**  
**Negué varias veces con la cabeza, desterrando aquellos pensamientos tan insanos, estaba en dónde debía estar y con quién debía estar, me recordé. Sonreí ligeramente y bajo tres pares de ojos atentos a mí, había besado en la sien a mi novio.**  
**―Sí, sólo recordaba.**  
**―¿Él?― era la primera vez que hacía alusión a esa persona, la persona que más me había hecho daño.**  
**Asentí ligeramente. **  
**―Chicos, querida. Ahora vuelvo, este nene necesita un cambio. Hermione se inclinó un poco en su lugar y entre titubeos preguntó.**  
**―Draco, ¿Te refieres a... Ha-Harry?**  
**―¿Potter? ¿Ese bastardo?― inquirí con desdén, ella frunció el ceño pero asintió, Theo a mi lado, se tensó―. Sí, fue un hijo de puta y de no ser por la mención de aquel par Weasley aún tendría una sonrisa auténtica.**  
**―Yo... lo siento.**  
**―No importa Hermione, él es pasado, este Adonis a mi lado es presente. Mañana me caso, no puedo permitir amargarme...**  
**―Mmm... de hecho...― su expresión era culpable y aunque era la primera vez que la veía, temí lo que iba a decir― el día que llegó la invitación, Harry había ido a visitarme a América. Blaise y yo gastamos varios galeones en reponer lo irreparable...**  
**―Está bien. Déjalo, no importa, sólo... no saques el tema a relucir, es... difícil.**  
**―Lo entiendo."

Así que ahí estaba, nervioso porque por fin iba a casarme.

Mi pareja estaba demasiado atractiva en ese traje negro, no me hubiera importado asestarlo contra el suelo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo de no haber estado en plena ceremonia. Tal vez cuando se acabara dije para mis adentros y le sonreí con malicia. Supuse que ya había adivinado mis planes por cómo me miró. Blaise y Hermione serían sus testigos y Daphne y Astoria los míos.

Todo era perfecto... demasiado perfecto.

A la mitad de la ceremonia todo pasó tan rápido. Sólo pude vislumbrar un rayo verde y el amor de mi vida desvaneciéndose en el suelo, para que al girar la vista una cabellera azabache me viera con furia. Harry Potter había decidido asistir a mi boda.

Los gritos y llantos a mi alrededor sólo eran pequeños susurros comparados con lo que sentía dentro de mí. Me dejé caer al suelo y atraje el cuerpo de Theo a mi regazo. Las lágrimas acudieron a mí. Los pocos magos y brujas ahí se encargaron de obliviatear a todo muggle presente y sacarlos fuera, alegando que a la persona en mi regazo le había dado un infarto y la ambulancia venía en camino.

Solté un alararido de dolor. Mi pecho dolía también, los minutos pasaban lentamente y nadie era capaz de acercarse a mí, nadie era capaz de llamar a los malditos aurores para que se llevaran al responsable a Azkaban. Nadie hacia nada, sólo miraban. Limpié mi rostro con las mangas de aquel traje gris que no logró sobrevivir después de aquel día en que lo quemé. Bese los labios fríos de aquel cuerpo inerte, sin vida, sin latidos, sin mirada, sin nada. Y me dirigí a aquella estatua viviente a tres metros de mí, con los puños apretados y luchando por no azotarlo con la pared y golpearlo, golpearlo hasta que sangrara, hasta que pidiera clemencia, que gritara de dolor, que no aguantara más, que sintiera lo que yo, que sintiera su vida derrumbarse nuevamente, que no le quedara nada, y que lo que le quedara no fuera suficiente para hacerlo querer vivir.**  
**"―¿Por qué?― te pregunté― ¿Te costaba tanto verme feliz? Y tu respuesta me dio pena. **  
**―Si no eras mío, no serías de nadie.**  
**―¡Entonces m hubieras matado a mí joder!― le empujé, sin fuerzas, pero con intención. Me dejé ir al suelo, de rodillas y viendo sus perfectos zapatos formales―. A mí... sería más fácil. Mátame― te pedí abrazándome a tus piernas―. Mátame― susurré sin fuerzas.**  
**―Entonces para mí no sería fácil― reíste con amargura y noté que seguías siendo un egoísta.

Me puse en pie con furia, encontrándome con las esmeraldas que eran tus ojos, los vi sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Eso dolió más. Estrujó mi corazón de nuevo.

―Me hiciste la vida un infierno, envejeciste mi alma en 5 años compartidos contigo al grado de hacerme creer que todo lo que hacías era mi culpa, me mentiste y degradaste. ¡Casi me matas a golpes! Dime, ¿Te complace quitarme la felicidad?

Vi tus ojos destellar y sentí los míos volverse a inundar. Aferraste tus manos a mis brazos, te acercaste más y hundiste tu nariz en mi cuello.**  
**―Te amo. Es una excusa válida― supe que intentabas convencerme como lo hacías antes. Reí secamente. Aún esperabas que corriera a tus brazos y fuera tu mascota humana y sumisa. Agradecí no caer y no sentir nada por ti. Te empujé lentamente separándote de mi cuerpo. Te vi a los ojos y sonreí complacido.**  
**―Ya no Harry Potter. Ya no. Amo a Theodore Nott. Tú fuiste una piedra en el camino, un obstáculo más, una desgracia que me llevó a la felicidad. Es cierto que en su tiempo te amé, pero lo enfermizo de ese "amor" tuyo me llevó a uno verdadero.

La forma en que tu rostro se descompuso me hizo sonreír más. No creí que volvería a disfrutar molestarte como cuando éramos niños. Si bien, aún así, esto iba más allá. Era más personal. Porque tu dolor estaba basado en mi dolor. **  
**Me di la vuelta y vi a los presentes ahí, ahora veían atónitos la escena.**  
**―Hermione. Blaise. Si les pido que me lancen un Avada no lo harían ¿Cierto?― vi la pena, la lástima y la compasión en sus rostros mientras negaban fervientemente. **  
**Me desaparecí.

Estaba en casa, tome la varita comprada tiempo atrás ―obligado por Theo― pero que aún así no utilizaba y puse protecciones, levante hechizos silenciadores, selle puertas y ventanas, puse hechizos anti-aparición y bloqueé el acceso a la red flú.

Destruí todo a mi paso, lloré amargamente y deseé con el alma que Harry Potter muriera, que yo muriera. **  
**Pasaron los días y yo no parecía estar mejor, seguía muerto en vida. Entendí con amargura que matar a la persona amada funciona mejor que un filtro de muertos en vida.

Yo volvía a estar roto, a destilar tristeza por los poros, llorar amargamente, ser frío otra vez, reír histéricamente sintiendo lástima de mi mismo, volvía a sentir mi corazón irse, desvanecerse.

Todo en carne viva. Todo multiplicado por mil. El dolor del amor que me había causado el dueño de unos ojos esmeralda era una chiquillada comparado con este nuevo dolor creciente en mí.

Años atrás me había visto sintiéndome más fuerte y sobreponerme a eso. Ahora me veía implorando a alguien que me quitara este dolor. Que arrancase el corazón de mi interior.**  
**No entendiste que era feliz sin ti. Que era feliz con otra persona que me daba todo.**  
**¿Recuerdas cuando decías esa pavada de "Soy feliz si tú eres feliz"?**  
**Yo sí y creo que a ti se te olvido.

Así fue como quité todo rastro de magia en la casa, me di una ducha y me arregle poniéndome la playera negra y los vaqueros desgastados que hacían babear a Theo, pues él decía que esa ropa me hacía ver sexy y como un chico malo. Sonreí tristemente. Fui a verlo al cementerio después de preguntar a Blaise dónde había sido enterrado. Creo que le agrado verme y le molesto mi aspecto. Le dije que lo quería, que era mi hermano y me alegraba el verlo feliz y saber que aún no se había ido de Italia. Según me dijo, no podía irse sin saber de mí y arreglar el entierro de mi pareja. Le dije que aún no se fuera, que necesitaba verlo al día siguiente.

Llegué al cementerio. Ver su lápida fue un suplicio. Y reafirmó la decisión que tenía en mente.**  
**Dos horas después había vuelto a casa y me encontraba escribiendo esto. Recordando todo lo que viví y cómo me hiciste sentir. ¿Te arrepientes? Me hiciste basura y me arrancaste todo. ¿Ahora entiendes qué hiciste mal?

Espero que sí.

Me gustaría despedirme escribiendo "Te odio" pero sería muy cobarde, incluso para ti, y... ¿He dicho despedirme?**  
**Sí, eso mismo.

He dicho muchas palabras y he alargado esto más de lo que debería, pero necesitaba decirte y recordarte esto.

En vista de estos sucesos, haré algo despreciable para el orgullo Malfoy: huir. Aunque desde que te vi atractivo en aquel sexto año, cuando fuiste a la enfermería preocupado por mí y por las cicatrices que me hubiera dejado el Sectumsempra dejé de ser un acreedor a aquel apellido. Desde entonces dejé de ser un Malfoy a toda regla. Así que hoy no me importa desprenderme de la vida. Ni intentes detenerme por ese jodido complejo de Héroe que cuando termines de leer esto, hace mucho que yo ya habré recibido un Avada Kedavra. **  
**¿Te dije que había convencido a Hermione Granger de ayudarme en eso? No, supongo que no.**  
**¿Te imaginas qué tanto dolor vio en mí que hizo a un lado lo correcto?**  
**Quizá por eso alargué esto. Gracias y adiós Harry Potter.**  
**Te quiero.****

Draco Malfoy.****

P.D. Ironía es: que no lograste hacer que dejara de quererte, tan sólo de amarte. Voy en busca de Theo. Espero que ahora sí, desistas de seguirme. Sería estúpido.


End file.
